


What He Wrote

by Synka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Era, Canon Universe, M/M, Post-Canon, Travelogue, World Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: 「紐特寫，就在信紙的開端，不留邊界地書寫著。然而巴科里確實是極美的小鎮，米西諾湖沉靜如鏡，映照著房屋與草木，要是人們站在岸邊看進湖底，必定會看清自身的本質。」「波西瓦從未在信件裡提過濃烈的想念或者綿延的愛，然而紐特總能在字裡行間找到感情的端倪，刪去那些公正無私的敘述，餘下的語彙都是我愛你。」





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 怪獸與牠們的產地 1。  
> * 給亮亮，為[此活動](https://www.plurk.com/p/n5pziw)而寫。謝謝大家陪我跟風。  
> * 原作衍生，紐特去世界旅行。
> 
> * Title is from What He Wrote by Laura Marling.

　　義大利王國依然動盪，法西斯主義橫行，走在麻瓜的生活邊緣依舊不易。逐漸倉促而撩亂的字跡與停頓而暈開的墨漬，接著寫著，在戰爭之間，奇獸們是最無辜的受害者。我必須找一個更合適的地方野放她。我正前往文托泰內島，那裡或許會更清靜一些。若是不可能，我將會再北上，找尋更遠的島嶼；她本屬第勒尼安海，那些連綿的火山群以及溫暖的海水便是她的故鄉。紐特寫，就在信紙的開端，不留邊界地書寫著。然而巴科里確實是極美的小鎮，米西諾湖沉靜如鏡，映照著房屋與草木，要是人們站在岸邊看進湖底，必定會看清自身的本質。  
　　紐特的來信永遠綴飾著人性化的痕跡。那些倉促的字母和被劃掉的筆跡，那些點點的污漬和受潮的褶皺；他像是經常忘記魔法本身的存在似地，也像魔杖被他忘記，紐特從未用咒語完善或整理掉那些生活的陳跡，它們一如他本人般樸實無華地在葛雷夫面前展開，閱讀它們就是在閱讀紐特的自成一格。這些見微知著的真摯始終能使葛雷夫驚奇，也全是奇獸學家性格裡動人的美麗之處。

　　波西瓦在紐約州邊境、靠近佛蒙特州地方有一幢房子，樸素、簡單、不起眼，位於提康德羅加。那是個安靜的小鎮，曾任英法北美戰爭與獨立戰爭的堡壘座落於此區內，如今草木叢生成為天然屏障，圍繞著宅院使得彼此之間各自獨立。這房子與魔國會無關，屬於私人財產，也只有波西瓦的到來會為它帶上一些魔法的痕跡。然而波西瓦總會謹慎地抹去它們，有意地避免在此處暴露出任何徵兆。掩人耳目是一點，更重要的是此處是他找回自我的地方，波西瓦拒絕將工作帶入其中。而紐特是唯一知道這靜謐之處的人，波西瓦曾領著他踏入房子內部，共享了一夜平靜的傍晚與凌晨，直至翌日的破曉時分。  
　　他料到紐特來信的去所將會是這裡，但他未料到的是，紐特往後屢次透過莫魔的郵政系統將信件送來。他分明有更多高效率的送信方式，他所使用的植纖紙張往往也不宜歷經長途旅行，然而他卻篤行此道。紐特像是明白這靜謐之地與魔法格格不入似的；又或者他只是更情願這些信件更慢一些抵達波西瓦的居所，讓他晚一步聽聞紐特的步伐，緩一點得知紐特的奔波。唯有在他即將入境美國時，才會採用貓頭鷹捎來信息，至波西瓦的辦公室。波西瓦想這也是好事，他不將公事與私生活混為一談，正如他不願將工作帶入感情。多數時間安全部長的頭銜與職責迫使他一刻也無法鬆懈，他並不想以這樣的姿態閱讀紐特的生活，或者閱讀他本身。紐特將信件送到此處，給予波西瓦足夠的時間梳理情緒，以咖啡、美酒或者孤寂相伴，自幾張薄薄的信紙裡看見紐特擷取的陽光，一窺他眼中世界的形象。

　　波西瓦凝視著對方來信中幾處暈開的墨漬，像是紐特思考的印跡，波西瓦幾乎能想見一位垂著筆、思考該怎麼表述感情與細寫生活的奇獸學家。閱畢後波西瓦抽出一張羊皮紙，緩慢而優雅地書寫，細水流長如兩人之間的情意，他回信而不寄出，等待紐特親自將它們全數拆閱。  
　　他記得不久前紐特捎來再訪的信息。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 義大利王國（Kingdom of Italy）（Regno d'Italia）：1861-1946，二戰後才瓦解的舊君主制政體。  
> * 文托泰內島（Ventotene）（Pandataria, Pandateria）  
> * 第勒尼安海（Tyrrhenian Sea）（Mar Tirreno）  
> * 巴科里（Bacoli）  
> * 米西諾湖（Lago Miseno）  
> * 提康德羅加（Ticonderoga）：位於埃塞克斯郡（Essex County）內。  
> * 英法北美戰爭（French and Indian War）


	2. Bonus

　　波西瓦的來信永遠不乏自律和完美主義的刻劃痕跡。那些工緻的草寫和條理的字句，那些蒼勁的句尾和優美的落款；他的信裡尋不出魔法的蹤跡，只因他並不需要咒語便能使羊皮紙服服貼貼，內文及筆跡皆宜人雅致、引人入勝。它們一如他本人般嚴於律己地在紐特面前鋪陳開來，閱讀它們就是在鑑賞波西瓦的周延謹慎。波西瓦從未在信件裡提過濃烈的想念或者綿延的愛，然而紐特總能在字裡行間找到感情的端倪，刪去那些公正無私的敘述，餘下的語彙都是我愛你。

  


**Author's Note:**

> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)  
> [Find Me on Plurk.](https://www.plurk.com/Synka)


End file.
